


Who wants to live forever?

by chitownseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, johnjae are agent bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitownseo/pseuds/chitownseo
Summary: " There's no chance for usIt's all decided for usThis world has only oneSweet moment set aside for usWho wants to live forever?Who wants to live forever?Who?"





	Who wants to live forever?

**Author's Note:**

> In which I was listening to one of my favorite Queen song and decided to write Johnjae for it. Sorry for the typos I wrote this at work with multiple people interrupting me also this is unbeta'd.

**_“There is no time for us.”_ **

  
  
  


The second alarm blared clear in Johnny’s ear, the lower levels had just been cleared by Johnny’s unit, until he received a message from Kun, “Johnny we have word that there is still someone in the basement can you make contact?” Of course he said he could even when a bullet sat snug in between his ribs. 

  
  


**“** **_There is no place for us.”_ **

  
  


He heard Jaehyun before he even saw him. Thick clouds of debris and dust blocked his vision, but johnny knew it was jaehyun. “Help….anyone, h-help please,” johnny jumped over the pieces of fallen moulding, only to find Jaehyun. His legs were stuck under a piece of the wall that must have fallen on the third explosion. 

 

“I’m here Jae, I’m here I’ll get you out,” time was running out, Johnny could tell by the rushed voices coming from his in ear. “Kun...Kun can you hear me? How much time do we have left?” Johnny is able to lift the broken wall after a few attempts, “Johnny don’t tell me you’re still in the basement,” he grits his teeth. 

  
  


**_“What is this thing that builds our dreams?”_ **

  
  


Their movement is slow, johnny is sure jaehyun has a broken ankle at least, if not maybe worse. “Johnny you need to be out in the next 5 minutes, the bomb unit was not able to disable all of the explosives, the building could collapse in any moment.” 

 

“hyung please... j-just leave me here,” jaehyun’s breathing was heavy, every step made him wince in pain. He’d been hurt worse before, but in that moment feeling utterly helpless and injured while in the arms of the man he loved, well that was worse pain than any other he had ever felt. 

 

“Don’t you ever say anything like that again, I’m not leaving my boyfriend to die in a building that is about to blow,” Jaehyun shakes the tears from his eyes, of course Johnny wouldn’t leave him behind.

  
  


**_“Yet slips away from us?”_ **

  
  


They heard the third explosion before they even fully felt it, they had made progress but not enough. Johnny trapped Jaehyun against a pillar using his body to shield Jaehyun from any pieces of flying brick, all they needed was to go up four stories of stairs and they would be fine. Jaehyun pulled Johnny next to him once more and started their ascend towards the lobby, towards safety. It was harder now, steps were missing or unsteady, most steps couldn’t hold both men at the same time so they settled on side stepping while Jaehyun held on to Johnny’s side. It wasn’t until Jaehyun pulled his hand away, that he noticed the fresh blood on his hand. 

 

“J-johnny you’re hurt,” johnny frowned but nodded softly, the bullet kept digging further into his ribs the more he move, but he quickly waved for Jaehyun to keep going, they were almost there.

  
  


**_“Who wants to live forever?”_ **

  
  


“Kun if you can hear me- god Kun we’re almost to the lobby but we need help if you can hear me we need help.” 

 

Everything after that blacked out. The fourth bomb had gone off while they were entering the corridor before the lobby, the sound alone immobilized them for minutes before the building started falling apart around them. Johnny doesn’t know how but he dragged himself to the end of the corridor just seconds away from opening the door when another bomb went off to their right side sending both men against the wall, air knocked out of their lungs. 

  
  


**_“And we can have forever, and we can love forever.”_ **

  
  


His head was killing him, his eyes were still shut and his throat felt like sandpaper, but that meant that he was alive. Johnny peeled his eyes open, the nurse quickly rushed to him with water in her hands allowing him to drink before he started speaking. “W-where’s Jaehyun? Where is Kun and everyone else?” the nurse began to speak but she was interrupted by the sound of the door being pushed open. Slowly but surely, Jaehyun emerged through the door, well more like wobbled through the door. His left ankle was in a cast and he had a crutch assisting him. Jaehyun made his way to Johnny’s hospital bed, and without a thought jumped into the older man's arms. 

  
  


**_“Forever is our today.”_ **

  
  


The nurse scolded Jaehyun for jumping on Johnny especially after it took them such a long time to remove the bullet. “How did you know I woke up?” Johnny had a warm smile, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but stare. “ oh I made Kun hyung put a baby monitor in here,” he pointed to the left and there it was a tiny little white box with a camera and an audio box, johnny’s laugh boomed across the room and jaehyun wanted nothing more than to kiss johnny. So he did. It was nothing gentle, they kissed like two men that almost died, they kissed like it was their last chance to ever kiss again. It left them both breathless, but johnny blamed it on his bullet wound and not on Jaehyun’s soft lips and beautiful eyes. Kun showed up shortly after and explained to Johnny how they were able to get them out before the building collapsed completely, Ten even said had they been late 2 minutes both Jaehyun and Johnny would be gone. 

  
  


**_“Forever is our today.”_ **

  
  


Kun and the other members that had stopped by to visit johnny had all came and gone, which left Jaehyun laying next to johnny’s good side on the hospital bed. “Why did we choose this lifestyle if we always end up hurt?” Johnny chuckles before tangling is fingers with Jaehyun’s, “we did it because we didn’t want to be boring 9-5 workers,” johnny pulled jaehyun closer, “plus i’d put my life on the line forever, as long as we both make it out alive and I get to see those dimples of yours.” They both smiled, scooting closer to each other before allowing sleep to take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Yell at me on twitter @/chitownseo


End file.
